


Day Twenty-Six: Here For You

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [26]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: A drabble set at Maggie and Jocelyn's wedding





	Day Twenty-Six: Here For You

Ellie stood at the edge of the dance floor at Maggie and Jocelyn’s wedding. Memories of her own wedding played in her mind’s eye. She took a deep shuddering breath in, trying to banish the images. Almost succeeding. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up, Alec stood beside her holding out a champagne flute, a knowing look on his face. 

“Alright Miller?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Thinkin’ about Joe?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded sharply.

Alec shifted, foot to foot. “If you ever need to...to talk or anythin’...I’m always here. You know where to find me.” 

“Thanks, means a lot” 


End file.
